God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994) (Videos)
God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? is the second video in the VeggieTales series that was released on October 28, 1994. The first story is an in-name-only parody of "The Grapes of Wrath" by John Steinbeck, while the second is a parody of the 1960s sitcom, Gilligan's Island. Sound Effects Used This video contains Cartoon Trax Volume 1 sound effects, along with a few Premiere Edition Volume 1 sound effects. *Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 02/Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 *Disney - SIREN WHISLTE ZING 03 *Hollywoodedge, Amazon Jungle Ambien PE010901 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057904 *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Banjo Arpeggio CRT047103 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 *Hollywoodedge, Boxing Matc Bell Hit CRT014201 *Hollywoodedge, Computer Beeps Vari CRT050501 *Hollywoodedge, Computer Bubbles CRT050507 *Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016403 *Hollywoodedge, Fast Juicy Pie Splat CRT019701 (Laughter only heard once in the theme song.) *Hollywoodedge, Footstomps On Hard S CRT020301 *Hollywoodedge, Funny 1920s Car Engi CRT055604 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Spit Raspberr CRT050101 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053901 *Hollywoodedge, Gritty Sandy Footst CRT020303 *Hollywoodedge, High Bird Chirp Bell CRT015501 (Chirp sound only) *Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030401 (Heard four times in the theme song.) *Hollywoodedge, Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005 *Hollywoodedge, Impact Wcymbal Drum CRT032501 (Heard once in the theme song.) *Hollywoodedge, Long Ascending Xylo CRT045703 *Hollywoodedge, Long Strain Stretch CRT049501 *Hollywoodedge, Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001 (1st boing only) *Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053503 *Hollywoodedge, Metallic Boing Ie Si CRT016706 *Hollywoodedge, Multi Swishes CRT054203 *Hollywoodedge, Musical Coin Bounce CRT043501 *Hollywoodedge, Musical Synth Zap CRT050906 *Hollywoodedge, Night Jungle Ambienc PE011101 *Hollywoodedge, Noisy Small EngineS CRT035201 *Hollywoodedge, Parachute Open Wair CRT030605 *Hollywoodedge, Plane ASteep Dive En CRT056108/Sound Ideas, Explosions - Bomb whine . . . whistle and explosion 01 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Air Release Ho CRT030102 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Musical Gliss CRT048402 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Rapid Clicking Boin CRT018705 (1st rapid clicking only)/Sound Ideas, MOTOR, CARTOON - WIND UP RATCHET MOTOR *Hollywoodedge, Rapid Wooden Twang CRT017003 *Hollywoodedge, Rever Wood Crash CRT033101 *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 *Hollywoodedge, Sharp Drum Impact Wh CRT032503 *Hollywoodedge, Short Metal Crash CRT033102 *Hollywoodedge, Siren Blast Alarm CRT051501 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057801 *Hollywoodedge, Slip Fall Whorn Cymbal CRT058102 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Men Wstr CRT028601 *Hollywoodedge, Thin Metal Clang CRT031701 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boingohyoyo CRT016203 *Hollywoodedge, Vocal Boinkie Eye Po CRT030101/Sound Ideas, COMEDY, BOINK - VOCAL BOINK *Hollywoodedge, Wood Metal Squeak CRT053202 Image Gallery VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Impact Wcymbal Drum CRT032501.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Impact Wcymbal Drum CRT032501 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Fast Juicy Pie Splat CRT019701.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Fast Juicy Pie Splat CRT019701 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Thin Metal Clang CRT031701.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Thin Metal Clang CRT031701 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Boxing Matc Bell Hit CRT014201.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Boxing Matc Bell Hit CRT014201 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Boxing Matc Bell Hit CRT014201 (1).JPG|Hollywoodedge, Boxing Matc Bell Hit CRT014201 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Vocal Boinkie Eye Po CRT030101.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Vocal Boinkie Eye Po CRT030101/Sound Ideas, COMEDY, BOINK - VOCAL BOINK VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001 (1st boing only) VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Parachute Open Wair CRT030605 (1).JPG|Hollywoodedge, Parachute Open Wair CRT030605 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Long Ascending Xylo CRT045703.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Long Ascending Xylo CRT045703 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Plane ASleep Dive En CRT056108.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Plane ASleep Dive En CRT056108/Sound Ideas, Explosions - Bomb whine . . . whistle and explosion 01 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Multi Swishes CRT054203.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Multi Swishes CRT054203 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, High Bird Chirp Bell CRT015501.JPG|Hollywoodedge, High Bird Chirp Bell CRT015501 (Chirp sound only) VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Quick Musical Gliss CRT048402.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Quick Musical Gliss CRT048402 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Noisy Small EngineS CRT035201.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Noisy Small EngineS CRT035201 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Rever Wood Crash CRT033101.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Rever Wood Crash CRT033101 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Metallic Boing Ie Si CRT016706.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Metallic Boing Ie Si CRT016706 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 (1).JPG|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016403.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016403 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Short Metal Crash CRT033102.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Short Metal Crash CRT033102 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Rever Wood Crash CRT033101 (1).JPG|Hollywoodedge, Rever Wood Crash CRT033101 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Amazon Jungle Ambien PE010901.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Amazon Jungle Ambien PE010901 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Night Jungle Ambienc PE011101.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Night Jungle Ambienc PE011101 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Wood Metal Squeak CRT053203.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Wood Metal Squeak CRT053202 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053503.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053503 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Rapid Wooden Twang CRT017003.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Rapid Wooden Twang CRT017003 & Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 02/Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Quick Air Release Ho CRT030102.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Quick Air Release Ho CRT030102 VeggieTalesHollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057801.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057801 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Rever Wood Crash CRT033101 (2).JPG|Hollywoodedge, Rever Wood Crash CRT033101 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Computer Bubbles CRT050507.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Computer Bubbles CRT050507 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Musical Synth Zap CRT050906.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Musical Synth Zap CRT050906 Audio Samples Category:Videos Category:1994 Started Category:1994 Made Category:1994 Ended Category:VeggieTales Franchise